


Painful Pinecone

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Technically Hurt/Comfort but Not Really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Cynthia and Kjelle take Nah out into the woods for an extremely important date that totally doesn't devolve into throwing pinecones around. Nah learns absolutely nothing.Written for Fire Emblem Rarepair Week 7/29 to 8/04: Prompt: Sunshine





	Painful Pinecone

**Author's Note:**

> haha wow this was gonna be so much edgier in the first draft

Nah disdainfully glared down from the branch she was perched on. Kjelle and Cynthia were throwing pinecones at each other on the forest floor. She was so, so glad that they could get lots of time to relax, and just play together, but it was not exactly what she expected when they suggested a “romantic” walk in the woods.

It was so exciting when Cynthia came up to her with a humble, sane suggestion. Just a walk in the woods. How hard could it be? Nah should’ve taken them both out as soon as Kjelle picked up a pinecone and hurled it at Cynthia. Now she’s stuck up a tree, waiting for the storm to pass. Nah searched her clutch, and found some suitable reading material: a pamphlet about crop rotation in Plegia.

Within moments, she was already looking back down onto her two girlfriends. Kjelle threw each pinecone with tremendous force, hurling it accurately to bean Cynthia each time. Cynthia mostly seemed to be picking them up en masse and lobbing them into the air. If they were keeping score, the game would be severely one-sided. Cynthia was getting covered in more pinecones by the minute, but Kjelle still looked relatively dignified, as long as she wasn’t shouting some petty insult across the trees. Cynthia lobbed a whole host of pinecones at Kjelle, who was standing right beneath Nah.

Nah laughed, then felt a surprisingly forceful shove from a tiny pinecone. She lost her balance, and fell off the branch with a loud scream. Kjelle turned around. Cynthia let out a shriek and started sprinting, but Nah fell perfectly into Kjelle’s strong grasp. Her heart was pounding. Kjelle quirked an eyebrow,

“You okay?”

“Yeah, thanks!” Nah waved a hand into the air, “I was never in any real danger, since I’m a-”

Kjelle dumped her on the ground. “You’re too okay.”

“Hey! It takes a lot of work to look dignified!”

Kjelle smiled, “Yeah, you sure looked dignified when you squirreled away up that tree.”

“You’re just jealous of my claws.” Nah made her hands partially draconic, with long, sharp nails at the tips of her fingers. Kjelle nodded respectfully. Cynthia tackled Nah, and let out a long wail.

“I’m so sorry! Nah! I’m sorry!” Cynthia nuzzled herself into Nah’s shoulder, “Please forgive me! I didn’t mean to hit you!”

“Yeah sure you’re forgiven.” Nah paused, and took Cynthia shoulder, “If.”

Kjelle let out a loud sigh. Cynthia attentively looked into Nah’s eyes, “If?”

“If you give me a kiss.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Cynthia dove in to kiss Nah, “Oh, you’re already kissing. Great. You know she’s covered in mud and needles, right?”

Nah broke off to look over her shoulder at Kjelle, “You’re just jealous that you aren’t getting kissed!”

Cynthia stuck her tongue out. Kjelle blushed.

“You’re both the worst. But you’re right.” She walked over and grabbed them by the collars, “Stop kissing, now.”

Nah picked up a pinecone and hurled it into Kjelle’s face. She recoiled just enough for Nah to slip away, but Cynthia started patting the quickly-reddening mark on Kjelle’s face.

“Are you okay?!”

Kjelle spat out some dirt. “I’ll be better once I beat that dragon.”

“You’re on!”

They both threw pinecones.

**Author's Note:**

> this one's fun because u kno i've had a pinecone fight before. participate w/ ur girlfriends next time nah it's fun
> 
> thanks for reading! feel free to comment or leave kudos!


End file.
